Call of the Wolves
by kuku88
Summary: "I'm not what you think I am," breathed the spiky-black haired bad boy, leaning in. "Sure you aren't," she muttered, pushing him away. He raised an eyebrow. "That's what you think," he replied evenly. Rated T, R&R!
1. Chapter 1: A Wolf's Howl

CHAPTER 1: A WOLF'S HOWL

ME: So...here's one of my new fics. Wow, it feels weird being at chapter 1 again. *sweat-drop* Soo...this is a Butch X BC story, and welp, I hope you like it and that fans of HUOY will also enjoy it! Plus I hope I don't disappoint!

BUTCH: *smirks* Aww yeah. It's about time I became the star of a story! And with Butterbabe too. Consider y'all lucky to be working with the Butch mister.

ME: *sweat-drop* Umm...well—

BUTTERCUP: *vein pops* Shut up, Butch. So yeah, Kuku88 owns nothing besides her own OC's; and now on with the first chapter!

Chapter 1: A Wolf's Howl

* * *

_A shot in the dark_

_A past, lost in space_

_Where do I start_

_The past, and the chase_

_You hunted me down_

_Like a wolf, a predator_

_I felt like a deer in love lights_

* * *

A loud howl rang through the forest, its meaning clear to those who heard it. The moon, which was hanging in the sky looking like a white sphere, lit the dim night as stars twinkled in the sky. Birds flitted from the trees as an owl hooted, small critters scurrying across the forest floor. Leaves flew into the air, dancing in the crisp night wind. The trees swayed as one more howl rang throughout the forest, its call demanding.

Standing tall and rigid on a big boulder, regal against the night sky, was a wolf. He looked silhouetted against the dark scenery, howls escaping his mouth.

Below it roamed the other pack members, their eyes gleaming as they shifted in the shadows.

Their message was clear: _They _ were the rulers of this forest.

The wolf sat, his green eyes glimmering as it surveyed the scene. All looked peaceful. All was well. He turned to stare at the big, round full moon, his bushy tail swaying.

Another wolf joined him, his russet fur like dim flames against the dark. He let out a warning hiss as he sat down beside his companion, almost as if warning. Both of them smelled danger and fear; darkness was approaching.

Then a rustle was heard, quiet and crackling against the mostly silent night. Animals tittered as whoever it was practically flew forward, fast and unseen.

The wolf's ears perked upwards. He let out one last howl in warning.

_Danger was near._

* * *

Buttercup sat, her head bobbing slightly to the music ringing in her ears. The volume was on, and her feet were resting on the desk.

* * *

_You loved me and I froze in time_

_Hungry for that flesh of mine_

_But I can't compete with a she wolf who has brought me to my knees_

_What do you see in those yellow eyes_

_Cause I'm falling to pieces_

* * *

Beside her, someone stirred, poking at her headphones. "Can you turn the volume down?" he asked drowsily.

Buttercup frowned, pulling one headphone out and staring at him as she let her feet fall to the floor. "What?" she whispered in a hiss.

"I said, can you..."—he yawned then—"turn the volume down?"

She poked him, scowling. "Butch, did you not sleep last night or something?" She crinkled her nose.

* * *

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_Falling to pieces_

* * *

He yawned again, shrugging. "I'm a nocturnal," he responded cheekily and sleepily. He blinked his big jade-green eyes. "I didn't get a chance to sleep much."

Buttercup frowned again. She didn't know why, but every now and then Butch and his brothers looked like they were ready to fall over in tiredness. And they would have these fur collars around their necks, tinted with their signature colours, which really didn't go all that well with their school uniforms. She didn't get why though.

She shrugged, pressing the volume button down on her iPhone, letting the music volume be lowered.

Butch nodded thankfully, his green eyes slowly drooping shut once again.

Buttercup nudged him, pulling out her headphones and hiding them as she pressed pause on her phone. Mr. Evans was approaching.

Butch's eyes flickered open slightly as he stared drowsily at the approaching teacher.

Mr. Evans frowned, tapping Butch's desk with his ruler. "Butch, my class is not a time for you to take a nap. You're going to have another detention if you keep this up."

"Sorry, Mr. E," Butch murmured, shrugging. He yawned again, blinking hard and looking up at the frowning teacher. "You know why I don't get enough sleep; Mojo's job keeps us up."

Buttercup and Mr. Evans both shared a frown, glances both equally unsure. That's what the brothers always said when they were like this, but usually Mojo only needed Brick and occasionally Bandit to really help him with his jobs.

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that you're falling asleep in almost every class."

Butch shrugged again. "What can I say? It's hard to stay awake after not sleeping," he stated simply.

Mr. E frowned again but didn't press further, simply sighing and moving on.

Buttercup glanced at him, but his eyes were closed again. Shaking her head, she slipped her green headphones back in and hit play while starting to pack her things.

* * *

_Did she lie in in wait_

_Was I bait to pull you in_

_The thrill of the kill_

_You feel, is a sin_

_I lay with the wolves, alone it seems_

_I thought I was part of you_

* * *

A few moments later, Buttercup was packed and ready to leave class, staring at the clock and waiting for it to ring. Butch was still sleeping, or trying to; she couldn't tell.

"Hey, asshole," she said, nudging him. "It's almost time to go."

Butch opened his eyes, the bags under them revealing themselves. He definitely looked bad. And tired, of course. "Already?" he murmured.

She rolled her eyes and pointed at the clock. "Yeah. Can't you tell? Check the clock."

He followed her finger, staring at the clock. He squinted, studying it, before shrugging. "Oh yeah." Then his head fell back down.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes again, nudging him harder. "Butch; it's time to GO."

RIING!

Too late.

* * *

_You loved me and I froze in time_

_Hungry for that flesh of mine_

_But I can't compete with a she wolf, who has brought me to my knees_

_What do you see in those yellow eyes_

_Cause I'm falling to pieces_

* * *

She groaned, grabbing the back of his shirt and using her superpowers to lift him up. Buttercup turned him slightly so she could glare at him. "Look, man. It's. Time. To. Go. Now stop being a fuggin' sleepy retard and let's get _going_."

He blinked. Once; twice... Then: "Okay, okay; jeez." A yawn. "You don't have to _yell_."

Buttercup groaned again and dropped him, rolling her green eyes.

"Ow!" he muttered, rubbing his behind. He glared at her, wakefulness finally setting down upon him. "Did you have to do that!?"

She glared at him, her eye twitching as she growled. "Oh, so _now _ you decide to wake up. Now come on. Let's go...or would you rather go back to sleep? And this time, it'll be for eternity." She growled, cracking her knuckles and thumping her fist into her hand. She held it up. "Understood?"

Butch rolled his eyes, still rubbing his sore butt. "Oh shut up," he groaned. "You can't beat me up even if you _tried_."

"Wanna bet?" she spat back, her green eyes flaring.

He smirked, about to reply, when...:

"Guys, are you aware you're still in my classroom? I suggest you go elsewhere and fight, argue, or whatever; other teachers can deal with you, but I will not—I repeat, I will NOT—tolerate this kind of behaviour."

* * *

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_Falling to pieces_

* * *

Buttercup blinked. She and Butch exchanged glances. Then she opened her mouth and said, "Sorry Mr. E. We'll be going now; sorry for bothering you!"

Butch nodded his agreement, and two hightailed it out of there.

As they flew, they argued whose fault that had been, until they had reached their next class.

The door opened and Mr. Davidson raised an eyebrow. "Glad to have you two join me," he announced, greeting them. "Were you not planning on showing up?"

"Of course we weren't," Buttercup said innocently.

Mr. Davidson sighed and opened the door wider. "Get in," he muttered. "I'm not even going to ask."

Butch immediately went back to sleep in class. The sad thing was, he was sitting near the front.

Blossom sent Buttercup a warning glare from her seat, which Buttercup automatically shrugged off.

She glanced forward.

Boomer sat, eyes half-closed as he studied the whiteboard. His shaggy blond hair was messy, looking as if he'd barely run his fingers through it, let alone combed it. The fur around his neck was tinted with blue.

Buttercup didn't see why they wore fur collars. It was so stupid. The fur didn't even look all that good with their school uniforms.

Boomer yawned, nudging Butch and whispering something to his green-eyed brother. Butch let out a low moan in response.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

* * *

When class was over, Buttercup automatically flew off, not stopping to say anything to Butch, Boomer, any of her friends, or even Blossom.

_It was lunchtime at last!_

As she was flying to the cafeteria, she heard voices. She paused, zooming behind a door. She'd recognize those voices from anywhere! It was Butch and Brick!

"Y'know, how long can we keep this up?"

A yawn. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." The voice sounded stern. "How long are they gonna accept those stupid excuses?"

A laugh, almost sarcastic. "What are you saying? They're 100% believable. Just not 100% reasonable."

A snort. "Haha very funny, Butch."

"I know. I am rather hilarious, aren't I?"

"Suuure; of course." Another snort, followed by more sarcasm and feigned innocence. "Or maybe you're just incredibly stupid?"

As the two passed by, Buttercup watched with a thumping heart.

Butch sent his brother a glare. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

Brick smiled grimly. It wasn't a smile of happiness or satisfaction, or even one of evil intents, sarcasm, and satisfaction. It was one of knowledge beyond what Buttercup knew. "My thoughts exactly."

"Shut up, Carrot-head." Butch rolled his eyes. Then the two disappeared around a corner.

Buttercup sighed in relief, slowly floating out. But just then, her super-hearing picked up on something.

"I think you heard it too, didn't you?" It was Brick's voice.

Buttercup froze. _Had he noticed I was there?_ She shook her head. _That's impossible. _ Her eyes narrowed slowly, thoughtfully. _Or is it?_

She heard Butch agreeing: "Yeah, I guess I did."

Then Brick's voice had sounded again, low and steady. "We should go and catch up with the others."

"Yeah." Then she heard the sound of them taking off.

Buttercup took a deep breath, using breathing techniques to calm herself. Then she flew off after them as well, ready to head to the cafeteria.

...She just hoped the Ruffs wouldn't ask any questions.

* * *

ME: I had actually "finished" this quite awhile back, around 53 days ago on January. But I wanted to edit it because I wasn't 100% satisfied with it. Still, I've kept y'all waiting long enough. And another reason is simply because I had actually "written" **Call of the Wolves**' first chapter in my head, so I wanted this chapter to be morlike the original. But as expected, I couldn't remember 100% what it was like in my head, so I guess I'll just make the second chapter more like the one in my head instead.

BRAKER: Enough ranting! Don't forget to read and review! _Pleeeeaaaasseee? _ We'll love you forever!


	2. Chapter 2: A Wolf's Secret

CHAPTER 2: A WOLF'S SECRET

ME: Here's another chapter! Hopefully this is updated sooner enough for all of you. *sweat-drop* (No, it really isn't…I'm sorry *sobs*)

BRAKER: No more taking 53 days to update – or 6 months!

ME: *sweat-drop* Got it...

BRAKER: Good!

ME: Ahh and **_Lys Dis _**asked me to keep writing because it had been her birthday, so happy belated birthday! I hope you like this new chapter too!

Chapter 2: A Wolf's Secret

* * *

Running. So much running.

Fast steps, quick breaths. Panting hard. _Whoosh!_

Nose brushing against plants; not stopping at the sweet scents around them.

_Whoosh!_

Panting heavily; running even faster. They were catching up.

Wide eyes looking back, head whipping back and forth. Looking up at the full moon, wishing for their safety.

Mad dashing, wide eyes, heavy panting, wild panicking, heart racing. Heart pumping nearly as fast as feet.

Howls around them.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

_...Gunshots!?_

Racing against time..._and_ against their predators. They hated being the hunted; preferred being the _hunter._

More dashing, escaping past the woods to the lake, where they met up with one another. All with eyes wide, hearts racing, and heavy panting. Impatience surrounded each of them.

The sun was rising. Their luck was changing. They returned to their usual selves and getting ready to leave for home. They heard shouts. One last gunshot:

_BANG!_

Squawking birds zooming from the trees, screeching loudly as the sun rose. Their panicked screeches were followed by shouts from their pursuers, who must've stepped into the light and realized the sun was up.

They heard dashing in the opposite direction.

_...Too late. _

_...And thank God for that. _

More shouts, then..._nothing_. A few had most likely fallen behind.

Sighs of relief.

_Thank God for the light._

* * *

"You're hiding something."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, yes you are!"

"No, no I'm not!"

"GUYS! _Please_, just stop arguing!" Blossom groaned, tearing at her hair.

"Says you, Miss Argues 24/7 With Brick!" Buttercup shot back, glaring at her pink-eyed sister.

Blossom gasped. "_Excuse _me?" she demanded.

Buttercup snorted, shoving a few fries into her mouth. "Yeah, 'cause you're _obviously _the one who'd fart."

Butch couldn't help it; he stifled a laugh.

"Why you little - !" Blossom growled, lunging forward.

Brick shook his head, his face hidden and turned away as he caught his counterpart's wrist. "Leave it, Bloss - _pfft _- it just ain't - _pfft _- worth it."

Blossom turned to stare at him in shock, her mouth falling open. "What are you -! _Brick_, are you..._laughing_!?"

Brick finally turned to look at her, a grin on his face. He stifled a chuckle. "_Pfft_ - no way!"

_"Brick!"_

"Sorry, sorry; I can't help it - her 'fart' comment... Oh God I can't even talk right now!" More laughing followed.

_"Briiiiiccckkk!" _groanedBlossom, hitting him in the arm.

"_Ow! _What was _that _for!?" Brick groaned. Despite that, he continued to laugh, rubbing his now sore arm.

_"For _laughing_ at me!" _Blossom groaned, doing a face-palm and shaking her head.

"I _said_, sorry!"

Blossom groaned again, letting her head fall to the table as Brick chuckled.

Despite that, if one looked closely, they would see a small smile on her face.

Her friends caught it as well, and they all laughed even harder.

Buttercup laughed too, but stopped and sent Butch a warning look. It meant: _I know you're hiding something. _

He returned her look with one of his own, raising his own eyebrow: _And I know _you _are hiding something as well...aren't you?_

Buttercup growled in frustration; she couldn't get any information out of him without revealing she had eavesdropped on him and Brick.

Butch smirked in satisfaction, making her growl with her eyes narrowed. She_ seriously _wanted to beat him up right then and there.

Blossom grabbed her arm, shaking her head sternly.

Buttercup let out a snort, shaking off her "elder" sister's grip. "Let me go," she hissed.

Blossom frowned, but said nothing, simply releasing her grip.

Brick rested a hand on Blossom's shoulder. She turned to stare at him, and he offered his own shake of his head, but his was gentle and clear as he nodded at the two greens.

Blossom got his message: _Just leave it; they won't listen, so it's not worth it. They'll figure it out._

* * *

Buttercup awoke with tired eyes. She turned to stare at her reflection, groaning as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She'd stayed up late studying for a Science test.

"Girls, breakfast...!"

Buttercup yawned, stretching as she combed out her hair roughly. _How the heck do Bubbles and Bloss wake up so early!? It's practically _impossible_!_

Splashing cold water onto her face, she stared at her reflection for a few moments. Dark ebony-black hair, lime-green eyes, pale-tan skin... It was her, alright. Barely any make-up, no fancy get-ups...

_...Nothing special._

Sighing, she finished roughly yanking and untangling knots in her black hair before turning on the water in the shower and waiting for it to warm up. As she waited, she stripped off her PJ's, preparing for a warm shower.

Entering the warm water, she let it wash away her sleepiness. However, it didn't wash away that bad feeling she had that something was off..._very _off.

She was so consumed by the worry she didn't notice that she'd scrubbed her hair into a bubble wonderland and that her skin was red.

Finally, she turned off the water and climbed out, shivering as she grabbed her lime-green towel. She dried herself while staring at the clearing mist on the mirror.

...Same unglamorous girl...just wetter. ...A _lot _wetter.

"_Girls! _Breakfast is ready; don't forget you still have school!" The Professor's voice.

Buttercup groaned as she slipped on a green t-shirts that had a cute rabbit on it, but carrying a chainsaw. She liked that shirt. She threw on a pair of skinny black jeans*.

She glanced at the clock. _7:31 am. _

_...She had better hurry up._

* * *

"BUTCH!"

Butch rolled over, grabbing his pillow and throwing it over his head, including his ears. "Just a minute, Mom..." he mumbled sleepily.

Brick appeared, looking annoyed as he grinned sarcastically, grabbing Butch's ear. _"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me...?"_ he hissed through gritted teeth, sounding pissed.

"Oh fuck _off_, Brick," Butch moaned, tightening the pillow over his head. He tugged his head away from Brick's grasp.

Brick grinned sarcastically again, yanking off Butch's blankets.

"Holy shit!" Butch shouted, looking up as his green pillow rolled off of his head. _"Its fucking COLD!" _he shouted.

Brick snorted. "Oh _really_?" he said sarcastically and almost icily, snatching Butch's abandoned pillow. "I hadn't _noticed_."

Butch's eyes widened as he watched his brother thump his own pillow into his hands. "Oh God; what are you doing, Brick...? _Don't _do what I think you're gonna do!" - Brick raised the pillow - _"DON'T FUCKING DO IIIIITTTT!"_

Then _whack! _Brick had smashed the pillow down onto Butch's head. As Butch sat, dazed, that first whack was followed by another...and another...and another...

...And more, until Butch finally rolled out of bed.

"_Ow! _Okay, okay; _Jesus! _I'm up, I'm fucking _up_! Now could you _please _stop fucking _hitting _me with _my _freakin' _pillow!?_"

A pause as Brick suddenly stopped, holding the pillow frozen in the air.

Butch was staring upwards nervously, holding out an arm to block any attacks. Finally, after a few moments of nothing, he stopped blocking in the air and sighed in relief. _"Phew -!"_

_...Aaand...then the whacking continued. _

Followed by a:

_"OOOWWWWWWWW! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!"_

Meanwhile, in the kitchen downstairs, a certain blond Ruff was finishing up with his cooking while rolling his eyes at the screaming.

Boomer rolled his eyes for nearly the 13th time in that _one._ _Frickin'. Morning!_

"There is _too. Much. Noise!_" Mojo complained, shambling into the kitchen and grabbing a mug of coffee. "And by noise I am talking about a loud, _annoying _racket, which is the metaphor and idiom term _'racket'_, and not the actual one where you swing a birdie with. The racket I am speaking about means _'noise'_, as you can probably see _and, _most likely, _hear _-"

Him appeared, floating in high heels and a bathrobe, simply passing by with freshly cleaned clothes in his arms. "Mojo, _dear_," he began in his feminine voice. **"I think we freakin' get the _point_," **he finished in his masculine voice.

_"Humph!" _Mojo snorted. "Ignorant fools!"

Boomer sent Him a grateful look, which he returned with a wink. Then he disappeared behind the walls, but Boomer knew he'd be back to help with the cooking and keeping the Ruffs in check.

Boomer blinked then, quickly turning back to the stove. He'd better pay attention or he'd "end up burning down the whole kitchen", according to Brick.

"BRAKER, TELL BRICK TO STOP HITTING ME WITH MY PILLOW!"

Boomer groaned, turning off the stove as he rolled his eyes..._again._

**"BOYS, STOP HORSING AROUND AND GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE. _RIGHT. THIS. INSTANT! _Move it, move it, move it! Hustle!"**

Boomer sighed in relief, thanking Him once again in his head silently.

_At least now they'll be shut up._

* * *

"This breakfast is _delicious_, Bubbles!" Bliss said cheerfully, gobbling up her pancakes. "Once again, you've outdone yourself!"

"Gee thanks, Bliss," Bubbles said, smiling as she set down a bowl of fruit. "I'm glad you like it."

"_Like _it?" Bliss repeated with her mouth full. "I freakin' _LOVE _it!"

Bubbles smiled again.

"Yeah, it's great," Buttercup agreed, her mouth also full. She washed her food down with a cup of milk. "Heh, looks like I win again! Bow down to the almighty BC!"

Bliss rolled her eyes. "Well, if I won yesterday, I can win tomorrow too. And now that the contest's over, I'll take some extras!"

Buttercup stuck her tongue out at her brown-haired sister. "Oh shut up. I doubt you will!"

"Girls! Just..._stop._ It's disgusting looking at your chewed up food."

Buttercup stuck her tongue out at her neat-freak sister. "Check it out Blossie, even _more _chewed up food!"

Blossom held out her arms, pushing Buttercup away. "_Eww! Gross_, BC! Get away from me!"

Buttercup leaned back, taking another swig of milk. She swallowed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. _"...Sissy," _she muttered under her breath.

Bliss began laughing as Blossom stared at Buttercup in disbelief. They had all heard the term because of their super-hearing.

_"...I am NOT a sissy!" _Blossom cried, hitting Buttercup.

_"Ow!"_ the black-haired Puff huffed.

The Professor groaned. _"Girls, PLEASE!" _he sighed, snapping out the crinkles in his newspaper. "Don't forget you still have _school _to attend to!"

His words were met with mixed reactions:

Buttercup and Bliss gagged.

Bubbles and Banana remained rather neutral; Banana shrugged, twirling her fork and looking bored.

Blossom suddenly looked worried about being late - okay, more like _panicked._ Bunny looked worried too, but _definitely _not as much as Blossom.

Buttercup snorted behind her hand. _No one's a bigger nerd than Blossom... Well, _maybe _Brick. _At that thought, her mind wandered back to the other day where Brick and Butch had been talking about something all secretly. _What _was _that all about? What are they _hiding_...?_

"Buttercup, get up already! We're all done and are waiting for you to stop daydreaming!" Blossom said, shaking her sister.

Buttercup blinked, pulling away from her red-headed sister's grasp. "Okay, okay; _jeez._ When you're the first one done and yet the moment you start thinking, you end up being the _last _one at the table," she grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Let's _go_ already!" Blossom cried, tugging at Buttercup's arm.

_"OW! _Okay fine! Now stop trying to freakin' _rip _my arm off!" Buttercup shouted, yanking her arm back and rubbing it.

Blossom rolled her eyes, stalking off.

Buttercup then followed.

Both grumbled unintelligent words under their breaths at each other, trying to ignore the other's words.

The Professor sighed, honking the car's horn and rolling his eyes.

Bubbles smiled sheepishly. "...I'm sure they'll sort things out soon..."

"I would sure hope so," the Professor sighed as he closed his eyes, listening to his daughters squabble. He finally leaned his head out the window and called, "Don't just stand there, girls! Let's try and hustle!"

"It's hardly my fault Buttercup must be so rude in the morning," Blossom said with a sniff, finally boarding the car. Buttercup waved her hand around pretending it was Blossom's mouth as she rolled her eyes.

Blossom shot her a fiery glare, before turning away pointedly. Buttercup snorted as she took her seat.

"Why can't we just fly?" she complained.

"_Because_, Buttercup - "

"Unlike _you_, I actually _remember _that the Professor had wanted to spend some time with us today," Blossom interrupted their father figure, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"...A decision I'm _starting _to regret," he muttered under his breath as he sighed and rolled his own eyes. He glanced at them from over his shoulder. "Look girls, I have to go to Mojo's to work on a new invention, so I figured I could drop you off at school. This project is rather tough so I'm pretty stressed, and you two arguing _aren't_. _Helping_."

Guilty, Blossom leaned back from Buttercup. "...Sorry, Professor."

"...Goodie-Two-Shoes," Buttercup muttered under her breath.

Blossom shot her a glare, but the Professor spoke first: "_Buttercup_..."

"I know, I know." She let out a_ "humph" _as she leaned back and stared out the window, resting her cheek on her hand.

Bubbles sighed as she turned to stare out the window.

* * *

When they finally got to school, Buttercup just sent Blossom a hard look on the edge of being a glare, before flying off.

"Buttercup...!" her frustrated sister called after her, but Buttercup ignored her.

Walking into class was almost like walking out of a dream. The moment the noise of her fellow students hit her, she forgot about her anger with Blossom.

Buttercup sat down beside Robin, offering a small smile.

"Hi, Butters! How's it been?" Robin asked, smiling as happily as she always did.

"It's been fine," Buttercup muttered, pulling out sheets of wrinkled papers. "I didn't do all of my homework though."

Robin smiled, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "You can copy mine for today," she said, passing Buttercup her own near papers.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow as she tapped her lime-green pen against her cheek. "What's the occasion? Why are you so happy?"

"Mike just asked me to be his Science project partner yesterday," Robin sighed dreamily. "I think that calls for a celebration!"

Buttercup rolled her eyes, but her smirk betrayed her. "Oh joyous love," she said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up!" Robin giggled, nudging her friend. "As _if _you don't have a thing for Butch~"

Buttercup blushed. "I-I do _not_!"

Robin only giggled, satisfied she'd gotten under Buttercup's skin.

Buttercup, however, upon realizing Robin was simply teasing and provoking her, huffed and turned away as she crossed her arms. Red sprinkled her cheeks.

"You know you like him," Robin teased, now nudging her friend again.

Buttercup rolled her eyes before slamming her hands down on her desk. "I. Do. _Not_! I don't like Butch at _all_!" she protested indignantly. She began listing reasons she didn't like him off of her fingers: "He's loud, he's obnoxious and _rude_, he's an idiot, he's just _stupid_... He doesn't know anything, he's a playboy, he doesn't know joy to treat a lady, and he's just an all-around jerky _asshole_! Most of all, he _GETS. ON. MY. NERVES_!"

Robin's eyes were all of a sudden wide.

Buttercup blinked. "Robin...? Is something wrong? I mean, I admit that _was _a bit harsh..." She trailed off when she saw that Robin's agape mouth had then closed, and she was lifting a shaky hand. "Robin...? Yoo-hoo, Robin...? Look, don't worry about it! Butch isn't here anyway, the lazy a - "

"...Did someone say my name...?"

Spinning around, Buttercup found a tall guy towering over her. His spiky jet-black hair fell into his eyes, and his face was contorted into an angry sneer. The boy's dark-green eyes were narrowed.

Buttercup's eyes widened. Her mouth fell slightly open. She lifted a hand. It formed into a pointing finger. Words were being formed on her mouth: "B-_Butch_!?"

* * *

_*(A/N: References to chapter 13 of Hung Up on You!)_

ME: Oh. My. God. You have_ no idea _how sorry I am that I haven't updated since_ March 10_! My excuses are that first off, I decided to try typing this on my _other _phone, a Nokia, which actually has Microsoft Word on it. I kinda regret that now, seeing as I don't use that phone a lot and it's hard to type on there, so I pretty much gave up on the story. Because I don't use it a lot, it would also disappear. I didn't bring the Nokia phone with me to China either, so I couldn't update because 1) I didn't have the document and 2) I didn't remember where I left off. Plus I type on my iPhone notes, where I can't use italics, so it's been such a pain because the iPad won't let me copy and paste italics. So I finally continued on my iPhone notes after nearly 6 months! _But _I _did _post much of this chapter (the **"I'm sure they'll sort it out" part where Bubbles speaks**), on_ DeviantART_.

BUTCH: ...Never do this again. A story starring _me _shouldn't be updated so slowly!

ME: I'm sowwy~ I hope you all can forgive me!


End file.
